P4 Dangerous
by nhjscott
Summary: Please R
1. Intro

Instead of the Power of three this story is based on the Power of four. Paige was never the result of an affair and her father is Victor Bennett this is set to when they are in their teens. She is still half whitelighter from an ancestor that had went through the same thing as the show. They all live in the manor and like the show both grams and patty are dead though patty died when paige was 5 by the water demon and grams died when paige was 16. Thats when the got their poweres and when paige really discoverd that she could orb

Prue: is 25 taking care of her sisters and at the moment working at Bucklands like in the show.

Piper: is 23 and runs quake like in the show. keeps everyone in check

Phoebe: is 20 look for employment considering going to college for psychology.

Paige: is 18 is about ready to graduate from high school with honors


	2. Just Another Morning

I can now hopefully put a couple of chapters up now that I am off work for a few days I hope you like this its my second story but if you dont thats cool too I just want to try writing stories that keep popping up in my head. Sorry it short I will try to make the next chaper longer and introduce more characters as well

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were were all downstairs waiting on their youngest sister to come downstairs and if she did not hurry they were going to be late.....again.

Prue: PAIGE!!! Come on were going to be late now lets go already.

(Paige having orbed in front of her sisters and startling them all a little just rolled her eyes at Prue)

Paige: Why bother even going I only have a couple of weeks of school before graduation anyway whats the point if I''m a little late at this point?

Prue opened her mouth to say something but Piper beat her to it

Piper: Because Paige you need to follow all the way through just make sure you have everything all done and out of the way and besides if you stay until noon I will get out at noon and take you graduation shopping for whatever you want my gift to you.

Paige's eyes got wide at that she loved shopping but not as much as she loved Piper for getting her out of school early that day.

Paige: Awesome you rock sis!!

Phoebe: Do you mind if I join I have a few errands to run first but I can meet you guys at the restaurant around 12:30.

Piper: No problem that would work out and we can make it a Halliwell day after Prue gets off work.

Prue: You know I could you a spa day Richard has been breathing down my neck for weeks because of the new show so I will cut out of work early today hopefully around 11ish.

Paige: Can you afford to do that right now though Prue?

Prue: Oh totally Richard will have to I'm the best he has got working for and he knows it my assistant can handle today she know just as much as I do.

Piper: If your sure (Piper worried for her eldest sister always going the extra mile to get to where she was today.)

Prue: Absolutely I need to relieve some work stress anyway before I blow or in this case throw something at someone by accident because I couldn't control my anger in the heat of the moment.

Phoebe: How close have you come already? (knowing that when Prue kept thing bottle she tended to use her powers and sometimes with co-workers around.)

Prue: Pretty close John came in the office scared the crap out of me and I almost flung a pen at him.

Piper: OK you know what we will talk more later but we need to get going like now.

And with that said the sister left Prue and Paige into Prue car to school then work and Piper and Phoebe in Pipers SUV to drop Phoebe off and then to Quake for a couple of hours.


	3. Unwanted visitor

Its about 12:15 at Quake when Piper and Paige walk in to get a table big enough for Phoebe and Prue to join when they arrive. Piper had grabbed some menus from Missy who was hosting the lunch crowd for the day said hi to the sisters and gave Piper an open table to take.

Paige: Thank god I'm out of that place I want graduation to here so I don't have to keep dealing with immature underclassmen anymore god I feel like pulling my hair out right now.

Piper: That bad huh?

Paige: Worse it seems like every year the new freshmen keep getting smaller and more annoying and there is nothing you can do about unless they drop or transfer because something is wrong with the school or whatever.

Piper: How many is senior class down to now?

Paige: About 150 give or take 20 oh by the way I made valedictorian today the principal told me this morning when he saw me in the hallway going to first period.

Piper: That's great Paige!

Phoebe: Whats great? (Phoebe coming to join having just arrived and Missy showing her where her sisters were seated.)

Paige: My principal told me I made valedictorian today on the way to first period.

Phoebe: That's awesome I am really proud of you. Aren't you proud Prue? (Having spotted their eldest sister arriving and coming around to join the table.

Prue: Proud of who for what? (Prue looked around the table at them)

Piper: Of Paige for being named valedictorian of this years graduating class.

Prue: Wow really? That's awesome sis congratulations you earned it.

Paige: Thank you very much I was through the roof when he told me about it.

Phoebe: What are you going to write for your speech.

* * *

Meanwhile down underground there was a group of hellar demons plotting to attack the manor very soon. Being bottom feeders and not really having much fire power they needed to go over every step carefully other wise no chance of survival and actually hurting one of the sisters in some way.

Demon #1: When?

Demon #4: Tomorrow afternoon when its just one or two of them at the house if we attack them all together we don't stand a chance against them.

Demon #2: Glad to see some faith in our group really and I thought maybe attacking all of them is what we having been planning all along you know get all four at the same time quick and painless well maybe not painless he smirked

Demon #5: I wouldn't mind a separation attack at first just to catch' em off guard.

Demon #3: I agree I mean they have some sort of party coming up we can attack them all at once there

Demon #1: That's true and that would be rather smart considering we can build numbers before the party and the innocents that will be there would be all the more fun.

They all agree on the plan of action and assemble to attack the next day.

* * *

An hour later the girlswere headed to the spa boutique down the road to pamper themselves for a couple of hours They had taken Piper's SUV and were almost there when Paige spotted two people fighting down an alleyway .

Paige: Piper pull over some one is getting attacked back there.

"Where?" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all asked at the same time.

Paige: Back in that alleyway.

Piper: OK hang on. (She pulls the car in the empty space conveniently right in front of the place they were headed)

All four sister getting out and started speed walking to alley that Paige pointed out though she made it look like she was pointing to building and it looked like they were late for an appointment or something or other. They reached the alleyway looked all around before Piper blew up the demon without hesitation and they all ran up to the innocent who had been knocked out. They got to him Phoebe knelt down to turn him over and gasped.

Phoebe: Its dad.

Prue: What? (she was fuming at this bit of information)

Paige: Are you serious why is he here?

Piper: Yep thats him and I dont know but I kind of want to know why now.

Paige grabbed his arm while the sisters put a hand on her shoulders to go back to the manor and grab the car a little later on when that got what they wanted first.

* * *


	4. Victor Bennet

Piper was sitting on the end of the couch by her fathers head with her arms folded around her looking down for any signs of movement, Paige in the same position only on the other end and had a scowl on her face, Phoebe was sitting in one of the loveseats facing the couch looking quite confused and wondering why her father was making an appearance in their lives now and Prue was standing up slowly walking around impatience and anger rolling off of her.

They all heard a moan come from the man in question as he was coming around. He opened his eyes slowly to see his four very grown up daughters looking at him with different expressions on their faces. "Girls." he said

"What are you doing here Victor?" Prue asked first with a sharp tone in her voice finally having snapped from being so furious

"Prudence good to see you honey." Victor stated

She make a picture fly across the room and Phoebe caught it and set down on the table next her not wanting to clean up glass after they got answers from their father. "Skip the plesantries Victor what are you doing here and what do you want?" she fired at him

"I came back hoping to catch my baby girls graduation." looking over at Paige and smiling affectionately at her

Paige looked away out of fustration and huffed at what he said

"Oh come Paige I thought you would be glad that your old man would come?" he asked

"Well you thought wrong where you were you when I was growing up and living without a mother and a father huh?" Paige asked finally getting fed up with him

"......"

Thats great you have nothing to say at least I knew I didnt have a choice in the matter not growing up with a mother (all the sister wince) but at least you are alive and had choice to be a father figure in our live but no you couldn't be bother with four daughters to take of in your life." She yelled having kept her feeling bottled up for quite some time now

"i'm sorry that i let your grandmother keep me away but Ithought it would be best if I just let you go and try to keep in touch by cards and things." he said to them

"Whatever" Paige said

"I love grams and I wont take back my childhood for anything but it would haave been nice to have one parent around growing up instead you abandonded us." Phoebe said looking straight at her father

"Thats all any of us wanted but never got it but oh well every family is screwed up one way or another." Piper said finally having spoken for the first time

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short I will have have the next chapter posted in a couple of days hopefully thanks for the reviews and I am working on those speech marks. For those of you already thanks for reminding me I completely forgot to stick them in there before posting


	5. Daddy dearest

"I really am sorry for everything that I didn't do while you girls were growing up but I am trying to fix that now byh hopefully sticking around for a while and get reaquainted with each of you if you'll let me?" Victor said to the girls

"Why should we even bother you will just leave us hanging when you feel the need to just pick up and leave without a moments notice anyway?" Piper shot him and the others agreed by nodding

"Because my job has relocated me here for a couple of years and I want you girls to know that I did try my damnedest to stay in your life growing up but your grandmother wouldn't have she kept me wanting to raise you as witches that you have become and I wanted you all to have normal girly lives." He tried explaining to them to make them all understand

"It's called fighting for your children or was that too much for you to handle _dad?. _Paige stated with venom

"Hey watch it young lady you maybe an adult but I'm still your father and I will not be spoken to that way." He pointed a finger at her to get his point across and she rolled her eyes

"Some father you are and me being the oldest I do believe I can say this and it mean something and Iwill be speaking for all of us when I say that you should have tried harder long ago and your too late now we don't need you anymore and Paige is right about us and being fought for I just think you didn't really want to take care of the four of us so that is why you left us to be raised by grams who did a hell of a job after we lost mom so just get out Victor and stay away from us." Prue said

"Ok I will go for now but I wont be far away I mean it when I say I want to get to know you for who you are now." He said as he got up from the couch and left his daughters behind for the time being.

"Wow that was interesting to say the least I almost forgot about the demon we killed to rescue our father." Phoebe said then she looked over at Paige who looked really upset. "You ok baby P?" Phoebe asked using a childhood nickname for Paige

Paige looked up at Phoebe nooded and just said "yeah I just wish he haadn't just popped up out of nowhere when I could have welcomed him years ago but now I just can't it hurts too much, you know?" She explained

Paige it's ok to be angry believe I think we all are that he just showed up and wants to be in his life it's like at this point a little to late for that but don't worry because your big day is coming and we have lots to celebrate so forget about Victor and just be happy tou have us we are not going anywhere ok?" Piper told her while giving Paige a hug to comfort her

Paige nodded and hugged her back waving for Prue and Phoebe to join as well which they got up and did just that.

* * *

**This is meant as a continuation to chapter 4 I just dont know what to write about next I am kind of blocked at the moment if anyone can drop me some ideas I would love that and to those who have put this in their favorites you are so awesome thank you and some reviews would be nice just to let me know what you think. I am going to start a twilight one but I want to beable to post at least four chapters at once so look out for a new one in that section in the next few weeks**


End file.
